Ovinr (Earth-1309)
Ovinr is a human who killed a Dark Elf and was cursed to live forever, and over the years was cursed more and more, until he became a powerful entity of an animalistic nature. History Origins of the Enemy Ovinr, his true name lost to time, grew up being taught that to be a man, you had to be the best of men. It was instilled in him at an early age, and his father spoke of it often. During his early adulthood, he came across a Dark Elf while hunting in the woods, and in the shock of the moment killed it. For this, the Ruler of the Dark Elves, Malekith, curse the young man to immortality, so he would have to see everybody he loves die. However, the curse corrupted his mind, and he began to become insane. Once he realised that it was a Dark Elf he had killed, he realised that the Norse legends were true, and began to hunt other creatures, slaughtering all manner of mythical beasts. Each time, he was cursed, with something that the leaders of each race thought would punish him, but the now self-titled Ovinr used to his advantage. He became more and more frightening in appearance, until he was unrecognisable as a human. He spent years training, wanting to destroy the Aesir to prove he was the best of men, and that he could defeat even the most powerful of beings. Dragging Down the God Ovinr came across Thor, a powerful member of the Aesir, and followed him to England. He watched as Thor hunted animals for a feast in Asgard, then attacked. The two fought, with Ovinr using a spear, and Thor a sword. Ovinr's curses meant he could accomplish feats unlike anything Thor had seen before, and both sustained heavy damage, except that the curse that made Ovinr immortal meant that he healed at a much faster rate. Thor retreated from the fight, and Ovinr returned to his home village, where he found his father on his deathbed, and told him how he forced a god to retreat from battle, and he was the best of men, and therefore a man. However, his father told him, "You're not a man, you're a monster." At that point, the stress of seeing his son in such a horrible state, combined with the feelings of disappointment, caused him to have a heart attack and die. Ovinr came across the Bifrost, and due to the majority of the curses on him being cast by the Vanir, it took him to Vanaheim. He waited for Thor, and to his surprise it was only a few days before the Thunder God arrived. He stalked Thor, who later saw and attacked Ovinr, at which point he escaped into the forests, where he quickly summoned a number of Hel Beasts, which he then killed before Thor, to show his ruthlessness and skill to the God. He then proceeded to run, being chased by Thor, but quickly lost the Aesir. He then circled around and made markings all over his body in the blood of the animals, then went to find Thor. He came to the Bifrost point for Vanaheim, and found Thor there. His plan worked, as the sight of Ovinr with markings in blood was enough to make Thor be sick. However, the Aesir stll fought, and after a short brawl managed to pin Ovinr to the ground. The 'God of Enemies' was stabbed through the chest, and once the sword was drawn decided he needed to plan further, and made use of a curse that caused him to split into tentacles, allowing him to escape. Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Villains of Earth-1309 Category:Created by PhotonCommander10 Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Single Characters